


Στον ύπνο μου έβλεπα φωτιές...

by Artemis_meets_Nefertiti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Επέτειος 200 χρόνων από την Ελληνική Επανάσταση
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-25
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_meets_Nefertiti/pseuds/Artemis_meets_Nefertiti
Summary: Μια παρέα παιδιών πηγαίνει να αράξει στο παρκάκι της γειτονιάς μετά το σχολείο. Η εποχή που διαδραματίζεται είναι προ Ιού. Καταλήγουν να συζητάνε για το θέμα των 200 χρόνων από την Ελληνική Επανάσταση, και ξυπνάνε κάτι περίεργο...
Relationships: Friendly only





	Στον ύπνο μου έβλεπα φωτιές...

**Author's Note:**

> Το κείμενο πήρε μέρος σε διαγωνισμό των εκδόσεων ΜΕΤΑΙΧΜΙΟ για τα 200 χρόνια από την Ελληνική Επανάσταση. Δεν προκρίθηκε στα τελικά δέκα καλύτερα.  
> Σενιαρίστηκε και απλώθηκε λίγο, και ιδού! Αναμένουμε σχόλια!

Βρεθήκανε στο μικρό σκοτεινό παρκάκι με τα λερωμένα παγκάκια πίσω από τις εργατικές πολυκατοικίες, όπως κάθε απόγευμα μετά το σχολείο. Ο καιρός ζεστός, με ένα παιχνιδιάρικο αεράκι να τους χαϊδεύει τρυφερά, σα μάνα. Περίεργη παρέα... Αταίριαστη κι όμως... Δέσανε σαν ομάδα από την αρχή, παρά τις διαφορές τους. Τρία χρόνια πέρασαν. Περισσότερο τώρα παρά ποτέ νιώθανε την ανάγκη ο ένας του άλλου, μιας και το σχολείο τελείωνε και οι δρόμοι τους θα χωρίζανε. Με τις τελευταίες πανελλήνιες προ των πυλών το Μάιο, οι συζητήσεις τους είχαν εστιάσει σε επαγγελματικούς προσανατολισμούς και όνειρα για το μέλλον, επιμελώς ξεχνώντας ότι να, τρεις μήνες μείνανε και μετά…

"Εγώ λέω να μην πάμε σε δυο βδομάδες. Τι μαλακίες είναι αυτές ρε; Υπέρ πίστεως και πατρίδος ρε; Πάμε καλά; Εδώ ο κόσμος καίγεται και ο κυρ-Αλέκος χτενίζει περούκες για θεατρικά!" είπε ο Μάρκος κλωτσώντας τα χαλίκια καθώς έκατσε και έβγαλε τσιγάρο, δίνοντας και στον Θανάση ένα. Ο κύριος Αλέξανδρος είχε συνέχεια ιδέες για παρελάσεις, παραστάσεις και λοιπές φανφάρες που αφήνανε το Μάρκο αδιάφορο! "Και τέλος πάντωνε - που λέει κι η αδερφή μου μόρτικα - εμένα καρφάκι δε μου καίγεται τι έγινε πριν 200 χρόνια! Ώχου τώρα..."

"Έλα ρε θερμοκέφαλο, είναι η τελευταία μας παρέλαση! Εγώ λέω να πάμε και να πούμε και του κυρίου Αλέξανδρου ότι θα κάνουμε και το θεατρικό όλοι μαζί. Θα ‘χει πλάκα! Τζάμπα τα μάθαινα;" είπε η Μαντώ. "Στον Ψαρών την ολόμαυρη ράχη, περπατώντας η δόξα μονάχη!" άρχισε να απαγγέλει και να χασκογελά, καθώς έκατσε στο πλατύσκαλο ακριβώς μέσα από την είσοδο, με μια θεατρινίστικη υπόκλιση. Η Ρίνα στρώθηκε δίπλα της, γλυκοκοιτάζοντας τον Κυριάκο απέναντι που έγραφε μανιωδώς στο κινητό.

"Άστο ρε κολλημένε!" του πέταξε. "Ασχολήσου λίγο με το τώρα, σε λίγο θα βρεις γκόμενα λάιβ και θα ψάχνεις το πληκτρολόγιο να της απαντήσεις! Τρέχει τίποτα ρε;" ρώτησε με ένα μικρό λίγωμα ανάκατο με φόβο. Έσκυψε προς τη μεριά του, ακουμπώντας τον δήθεν τυχαία, ελπίζοντας να κλέψει ένα φιλί πριν τελειώσουν όλα και φύγει για την περιβόητη φοιτητική ζωή των Ιωαννίνων.

"Μέσα για το θεατρικό, αλλά χωρίς πατριωτικές βλακείες και συναισθηματισμούς!" γκρίνιαξε ο Αντρίκος συννεφιασμένος, σκουντώντας το Νικήτα. "Α, διαφωνώ! Εμένα όλα τα Της Δικαιοσύνης Ήλιε Νοητέ, τη Ρωμιοσύνη μη την κλαις και οι λοιπές μπαρούφες μου αρέσουν, τα ακούει κι η μάνα μου! Ο Ρίτσος, ο Ελύτης και η λοιπή παρέα μας διαβάζονταν τακτικά ως άξια τέκνα των αριστερών της αγώνων! Και νταξ ρε, δεν έχουν άδικο, ρε... Άσε που θα γλυτώνουμε μάθημα για τις πρόβες δυο βδομάδες ακόμα, και θα χαζεύουμε και τα κορίτσια του Γ1, ε; Ε;" είπε ο Νικήτας κλείνοντας το μάτι στη Μαντώ, η οποία κοίταξε κάτω με θυμό. Ζήλευε οτιδήποτε τολμούσε να πετάξει έστω γύρω από το Νικήτα τελευταία, αλλά δεν το ομολογούσε. Ο Νικήτας το είχε μυριστεί και την πείραζε συνεχώς, χωρίς να παίρνει απόφαση να κάνει κάτι γι' αυτό. Κι ας έβραζε το αίμα του... 

"Καλά, η μάνα σου είναι τρελή, όλοι το ξέρουν αυτό!" του πέταξε γελώντας ο Τζώρτζης, χαζεύοντας στο κινητό του. "Καλέ γειτόνοι! Είναι λέει 200 χρόνια από την Ελληνική Επανάσταση φέτος! Γι’ αυτό κάνουν τόσο θέμα!"

"Τώρα το έμαθες εσύ; Αχ αγόρι του βοριά! Που ζεις μάναμο;" γέλασε η Μαντώ, και αρχίσανε να τραγουδάνε με τη Ρίνα "Του μικρού βοριά"

"Ναι, καλά! Να τσεπώσουν θέλουν! Κάτσε να δεις! Έχει να πέσει μίζα πάλι που θα τρώνε και τα δισέγγονά τους! Χεστήκανε ρε για την Ελλάδα! Μεγάλες πανελλαδικές παρελάσεις του κώλου! Για αγώνες του κώλου! Από κυβερνήσεις του κώλου!" είπε ο Πέτρος, λάτρης αντίθεσης απέναντι σε κάθε εξουσία και θεσμό. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, από το μισάνοιχτο παραθυράκι του προσφυγικού του κυρ-Ρήγα ακούστηκε απαλή μουσική.

"Ποιο είναι αυτό ρε βαμμένο κομμούνι;" ρώτησε ο Κυριάκος τον Νικήτα με ύφος. "Το Άσμα Ασμάτων ρε αστοιχείωτο γρανάζι της κυβέρνησης, που η μόνη που ξέρεις είναι η Πάολα!" Του πέταξε δήθεν θυμωμένα ο Νικήτας. "Τι έχει η Πάολα ρε;" αντιγύρισε γελώντας ο άλλος και αρχίσανε να κάνουνε πλάκα περί ανώτερων μουσικών σπουδών και πχοιότητας, που λέει κι ο Σταρόβας, για λίγο, ξεχνώντας τον επικείμενο χωρισμό τους, που φάνταζε σαν το τέλος μιας εποχής που θα μάτωνε για να φύγει.

"Αχ να χαρείς κυρ-Ρήγα, βάλε κάτι άλλο πιο ανεβαστικό, ψυχοπλακώθηκα! Το μέγα έλεος!" φώναξε η Μαντώ. Ήχοι από σουρσίματα ακούστηκαν από το μισογκρεμισμένο δωμάτιο και μετά από λίγο άρχισε να ακούγεται το Πότε θα κάμει ξαστεριά με Ξυλούρη.

"Πάλι καλά που έχουμε κι εσένα ρε Μαντώ επί των καλλιτεχνικών. Στην επόμενη εισήγηση να παίξει Βάζει ο Ντούτσε τη στολή του!" είπε ο Τζωρτζής, ακόμα κολλημένος στο κινητό του.

"Πες μου ρε τι σε τάιζε η μάνα σου και τα μπερδεύεις ακόμα; Το 1821 γιορτάζουμε μάνα μου! Πρηζώσου λίγο αδερφέ, ούτε γκόμενα δε θα βγάλεις φέτος, όχι την τάξη!" είπε η Ρίνα χαχανίζοντας και παίρνοντας τζούρα από το Θανάση.

"Καλά, δεν είναι λες και κάνουμε τώρα την επανάσταση! Χαλαρά!" αντιγύρισε ο Τζωρτζής ειρωνικά.

"Άμα εξαρτιόταν η επανάσταση από σένα, χάιντε χάιντε, πάει, μας βλέπω σε σερνικό χαρέμι, Μάρκο ετοιμάσου!" γέλασε κοροϊδευτικά ο Πέτρος.

"Κίτσο, μάναμ’ ανέβα! Το φαγητό είναι έτοιμο!" φώναξε από ένα απέναντι μπαλκόνι η Μόσχω, η γιαγιά του Κυριάκου. "Ναι, έρχομαι σε λίγο, οργανώνουμε την Επανάσταση, μισό, ε; Τα γιαταγάνια του προπάππου να βγάλεις από τη φορμόλη, γιαγιά!" της απάντησε. "Γιατί σε λέει Κίτσο ρε;" απόρησε ο Αντρίκος. "Εμένα μου αρέσει, μου θυμίζει τον Κίτσο Βάρδουλα από την ταινία!" χασκογέλασε η Ρίνα. "Ούι τι έπαθα η καψερήηηηηη, τι έπαθα η μαύρηηηηηηηη" άρχισε να λέει με τη χαρακτηριστική φωνή της ηθοποιού και σκάσανε όλοι στα γέλια! "Της θυμίζει τον παππού μου, λέει, και την ιστορία μας. Ξεμωραμένη, άστηνε. Μόνο αυτή με λέει έτσι!" απάντησε ο Κυριάκος, σοβαρεύοντας ξαφνικά.

"Λες και έχει νόημα… Τίποτα δεν έχει νόημα… Ποιος νοιάστηκε ρε για το τι περνάει η χώρα; Ποιος νοιάστηκε για το καλό της Ελλάδας ποτέ; Πείτε μου έναν ρε! ΕΝΑΝ! Θέλουν κι επανάσταση, σκατά ρε!" είπε λίγο πιο έντονα ο Νικήτας.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή άρχισε να κουνιέται μια στοίβα από χαρτόνια δίπλα στο μεγάλο κάδο σκουπιδιών. Θαμμένος από κάτω ήταν ένας ηλικιωμένος άστεγος, ντυμένος με καφέ και γκρίζα πενταβρώμικα κουρέλια, μακριά άσπρα μαλλιά και γενειάδα. Ανασηκώθηκε και τίναξε τα ρούχα του, κοιτώντας μια τα παιδιά και μια τον ήλιο που τους έπαιζε κρυφτό ανάμεσα στις φυλλωσιές.

"Τι κάμετε ρε τσούρμο εδώ;" ρώτησε ο άγνωστος, κάπως ενοχλημένος που τον ξυπνήσανε οι νεανικές φωνές τους. "Φέρε 'δω ορέ!" γαύγισε δείχνοντας τα τσιγάρα του Μάρκου. Εκείνος του έδωσε ένα και τον άναψε. "Τι ξέρετε ορέ ελόγου σας από επανάσταση και έχετε και άποψη, ε;" είπε ο παππούς ενώ καθόταν κοντά τους. Η Ρίνα σούφρωσε τη μύτη και η Μαντώ σηκώθηκε και απομακρύνθηκε με αηδία.

"Θα σας παρακαλούσα να φύγετε, κύριε!" είπε ο Αντρίκος κάπως έντονα, τα μάτια του να πηγαίνουν από το γέρο στα κορίτσια που ήταν ήδη ταραγμένα. "Τι του μιλάς καλά ρε; Τον λέει κύριο ρε! Φύγε ρε από εδώ, τρομάζεις τα κορίτσια, δε βλέπεις; Φύγε ρε!" αγριεύτηκε ο Κυριάκος.

"Γροικώ, ορέ, ότι έχετε ετούτους τους διαβόλους πλίτσι πλίτσι όλη μέρα, και τίποτις άλλο. Ξυπνήστε! Η πατρίδα σας χρειάζεται!" είπε ο άστεγος καπνίζοντας. Τα παιδιά κοιτάχτηκαν και χασκογέλασαν. Ήταν τρελός, προφανώς!

"Α καλά, εδώ έχουμε κλινική περίπτωση που δεν παίρνει χάπια. Ηρεμία, παππού, η επανάσταση δεν ξεκίνησε ακόμα! Τώρα, την ετοιμάζουμε, ναι;" είπε κοροϊδευτικά ο Θανάσης.

"Αυτή η ηρεμία σας έφαγε… Σας μιλάνε σα να είστε δούλοι, ήρεμα. Σας απειλούνε, ήρεμα. Φεύγουνε τα παιδιά σας όξω μόνιμα, ήρεμα. Ξεσπιτώνεστε, ήρεμα... Σας παίρνουνε τα αρχαία, τη γης, τα δικαιώματα, ήρεμα. Σας γονατίζουν, ήρεμα. Σας πατάνε στο λαρύγγι, ήρεμα. Σας σαπίζουν στο ξύλο, ήρεμα... Ψοφάτε, ήρεμα! Νισάφι!" έφτυσε ο παππούς.

"Εσύ λες ότι είναι συνομωσία όλο αυτό και έπρεπε να αντισταθούμε τόσα χρόνια; Μιλάς με γρίφους γέροντα... Εξόριστε ποιητή, στον αιώνα σου πες μου τι βλέπεις;" ρώτησε με σαρκασμό ο Πέτρος.

"Άμα ξέρετε αυτό, τότε δεν είναι όλα απέλπιδα... Εμένα τα μάθια μου βλέπουν ακόμα το Μοριά με λαχτάρα! Αντρειωμένους να μάχονται φτύνοντας την τελευταία ρανίδα του αίματός τους και την αθάνατη ψυχή μπλεγμένη ανάμεσα στα δόντια. Βλέπω γυναίκες να προτιμούν το θάνατο από την ταπείνωση και τη δειλία. Βλέπω λευτεριά! Παντού! Λευτεριά ή θάνατο!" είπε ο παππούς κοιτώντας απέναντι χωρίς να βλέπει τα παιδιά. "Ψυχιατρείο βλέπεις ή-" ρώτησε χαιρέκακα ο Θανάσης αλλά η Μαντώ του σούβλισε τα πλευρά με τον αγκώνα και του έκανε νόημα να σκάσει.

"Νιώθετε καλά; Μήπως να σας πηγαίναμε σε ένα νοσοκομείο; Πως σας λένε;" ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον η Ρίνα, ρίχνοντας κλεφτές ματιές στους υπόλοιπους. Από το καμαράκι του κυρ-Ρήγα ακούστηκε η Ρωμιοσύνη και ο γέροντας σχεδόν έπνιξε ένα δάκρυ πικραμένος.

"Εγώ καλά 'μαι. Θεόδωρο με λένε. Και έκαμα αυτό που έπρεπε όταν έπρεπε. Και πιότερα ακόμα! Εγώ τον οχτρό τον είχα απέναντι. Ντόμπρα τον κοιτούσα και ντόμπρα με κοιτούσε. Αντρίκια πολεμούσαμε, με τιμή! Τη λέξη πατρίδα τη χάραξα στα σπλάχνα μου από νωρίς και κανείς δε μου την παίρνει. Τη λέξη λευτεριά εγώ την τίμησα. Εμένα τα όπλα μου ποτέ δε σίγησαν παρά μόνο όταν προδόθηκα. Και τότε ακόμα, κάθε ανάσα μου ψιθύριζε Ελλάδα. Εσείς ορέ παπάκια πόσο λεύτερα είστε; Πόσο θυμάστε το αίμα που σας πότισε για να περπατάτε σήμερα όρθιοι; Ε; Πόσο τιμάτε ούλους κείνους που πεθάνανε για σας σήμερα, για να ‘στε λεύτεροι; Ντροπή σας ορέ!" έφτυσε ο παππούς το τσιμέντο.

Τα παιδιά σταμάτησαν. Κάτι περίεργο συνέβαινε, το καταλάβαιναν πια. Κάθε ήχος έξω από το παρκάκι κόπηκε και ο απογευματινός ήλιος χάραξε μια γραμμή πάνω στο πρόσωπο του γέροντα, φωτίζοντας τα μάτια του που πλέανε σε αλλοτινούς καιρούς, δακρυσμένα.

"Δε σας φερθήκαμε καλά... Αλλάξατε... Ξεχάσατε... Κάπου κόπηκε το νήμα και το σημαντικό έγινε το τι φαίνεται. Όχι το τι είναι. Πάψατε να πολεμάτε για τα αυτονόητα γιατί γίνανε κεκτημένα. Τώρα σας τα παίρνουν ένα -ένα και τρώγεστε μεταξύ σας... Κοιτάχτε να ξυπνήσετε! Ο οχτρός δεν είναι απέναντι πια και έχετε ξεχάσει τι πα να πει φιλότιμο και τι αντρεία. Χαράμι πήγε τόσο αίμα; Τόσοι αγώνες; Τόσες μάνες που σκίσανε τα μάθια τους που χάσανε παιδιά; Εμείς νιώθαμε θεοί και ήμασταν! Μοιράζαμε ζωή και θάνατο ισόποσα και με τόλμη και αρετή. Εσείς τι κάμετε σήμερα; Φρέντ ρικουέστ; Ο οχτρός είναι μέσα σας, καιρός να τονε φτύκετε και να γίνετε περήφανοι Έλληνες ορέ! Έλληνες!" γκρίνιαξε. 

"Καλά, εσύ βλέπεις παντού συνομωσίες, απειλές κι επαναστάσεις, γέρο… Δεν πας καλά!" είπε ο Κυριάκος άψυχα. Ο Μάρκος κοίταξε κάτω, καταπίνοντας με δυσκολία και η Μαντώ έκανε ένα βήμα προστατευτικό προς το μέρος του παππού. "Κάτσε να σου φέρω να φας κάτι, θα πεινάς!" είπε ο Νικήτας, νιώθοντας ένα τσίμπημα ενοχής για τα λόγια τους. Σηκώθηκε να τραβήξει για το σπίτι αλλά τον σταμάτησε ο Μάρκος. Ο Τζωρτζής είχε αφήσει το κινητό και κράταγε τον Πέτρο από τον ώμο, άξαφνα νιώθοντας ψιλότερος. Ο Αντρίκος δαγκωνόταν.

Ο Γέρος σηκώθηκε, κουνώντας το κεφάλι αρνητικά, και κοίταξε τη δύση σα φυλακισμένος που ατενίζει τον ορίζοντα μέσα από τα κάγκελα. Έπειτα, έβαλε το μικρό του μπογαλάκι στον ώμο σκύβοντας, σα να σήκωνε όλη την Ιστορία στις φαρδιές πλάτες του. "Ώρα μου να πάω αλλού" είπε. Χαμογέλασε στα πιτσιρίκια κι άρχισε να περπατάει με τα διαλυμένα του παπούτσια προς το δρόμο, αργά. Η λευκή του χαίτη, όμοια με λιονταριού, ανέμισε σε έναν άνεμο ούριο που σηκώθηκε από το πουθενά, μπλέκοντάς τη με τα παχιά του μουστάκια. Ρίχνοντας μια τελευταία ματιά στην παρέα, είπε "Από παιδί, στον ύπνο μου έβλεπα φωτιές… Δοκιμάστε το!" κι έστριψε στη γωνία του κτιρίου με ένα αινιγματικό χαμόγελο. Χάθηκε, μόλις ένα δευτερόλεπτο αφότου τα παιδιά θα ορκίζονταν ότι είδανε τη σκιά μιας φουστανέλας να ανεμίζει πίσω του και σα να στραβωθήκανε από τη λάμψη μιας περικεφαλαίας με στάλες αίμα επάνω, σαν αποτυπώματα άσβεστου μεγαλείου.

Ξαφνικά, από το παράθυρο του κυρ-Ρήγα ακούστηκε δυνατά ο εθνικός ύμνος. Τα παιδιά σύσσωμα σηκώθηκαν και έβαλαν τα χέρια στις καρδιές τους, σαν κάτι να τα έσπρωξε, κοιτώντας τη γωνία πίσω από την οποία εξαφανίστηκε ο Γέρος. Κανείς δεν κουνήθηκε για λίγο. Δεν ακουγόταν τίποτα, παρά μόνο η Ρίνα που ρουφούσε τη μύτη της συγκινημένη.


End file.
